Change is Good
by Sakura-Moonlight
Summary: After New Year’s, Gakuto decides that they all need a change in themselves. Somehow, it turned into an insulting contest…OneShot.


**Change is Good**

By: Sakura-Moonlight

Summary: After New Year's, Gakuto decides that they need a change in themselves. Somehow, it turned into an insulting contest…OneShot

* * *

Author's Note: This fic is the result of my request for a one-shot, and .I'm just Reviewing's request for a Hyoutei/Rikkaidai fic. Basically a random drabble. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Period. I still dream though.

* * *

"…I'm bored." Gakuto suddenly declares in the middle of Atobe's mansion. 

"Duh, the tennis courts are buried in snow." Shishido retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Shishido-san, do you have a suggestion to what might pass the time?" Ootori asked shyly, contributing the conversation which will hopefully lead to less yawning, or snoring, in Jirou's case.

"No." Shishido replied straight out.

Gakuto grinned. "That's good! I have a few ideas myself!" Oshitari forced back a groan at those words.

"What is it sempai?" Hiyoshi spoke up.

"Well, since it IS the New Year, I was thinking a few changes would do good to this team you know? Like everyone can get suggestions from their teammates on something they can change about themselves!" Gakuto exclaimed almost too excitedly.

"Yeah, like your loud voice." Shishido muttered.

Gakuto glared at him.

"Ore-sama has arrived. You all must've missed me, ne Kabaji?" Hyoutei's diva, Atobe Keigo announced as he stepped in, making everyone stare at him, because _ore-sama_ always just **must** have a dramatic entrance.

"Usu."

"Actually, they haven't exactly missed you, but you did miss out Gakuto's _brilliant _reasoning earlier." Oshitari replied, fixing his glasses.

"Oh?" Atobe inquired, interested suddenly.

"Yes. He was saying that we all needed a change in ourselves, and to let the team offer suggestions on that." Oshitari filled in the details.

"Of course. Mukahi would do good in finding some common sense, ne Kabaji?" Atobe asked, smiling.

"Usu."

"Why you…" Gakuto mumbled angrily. "I think Kabaji would make do of not saying 'usu' so much, _ne Kabaji?"_

"Usu."

"I think that Jirou should stop sleeping so much in the middle of conversations." Shishido announced.

Jirou answered to that by waking up and shouting all excitedly.

"Ah, oh, where?"

"Or waking up in the middle of them." Shishido muttered to himself, feeling ironic.

Atobe seemed offended by that improvement suggestion on Shishido's part. "Ore-sama personally think that you should be nicer to others."

Shishido practically threw a fit. "I AM nice to others!" He shouted, slamming his hands on the table.

Atobe smirked. "Oh. I meant to say, nicer to others, OTHER than Ootori-kun."

Shishido growled, but let the matter rest, apparently knowing he can't win. Gakuto snickered, fighting back laughs.

"Ootori should speak up more." Oshitari commented out of nowhere.

Ootori looked sad at first, and then nodded in determination. "You mean speak my mind?"

"Exactly." Oshitari answered, obviously not caring.

"Oh really? I-.." Jirou fell asleep in mid-sentence, flopping down onto his sofa/bed.

"I think Hiyoshi should stop saying 'Gekokujyou' all the time. It's getting on my nerves." Ootori said confidently, earning gasps from everyone but Atobe, Kabaji, Hiyoshi and Oshitari.

"C-Choutaro!" Shishido exclaimed.

"Naturally, we all think that Atobe should stop talking about himself so much.Gekokujyou." Hiyoshi said right after his 'Gekokujyou' request.

Atobe looked raged. "WHAT? Ore-sama demand an explanation!"

Gakuto looked confused and carefree at the same time. "What? You didn't think all those comments about you being a show off or a self-centered narcissist were just words we didn't mean right?"

Atobe stared at Gakuto cluelessly. "Ore-sama thought it was a joke."

Oshitari sighed.

It was all silent, so silent it was scary.

"Well, Ore-sama must say that Oshitari should spend less time reading romance novels." Atobe lamely countered.

"Wait, how did Yuushi get stuck into this?" Gakuto angrily argued.

"Wait, how did I and my novels relate to you being a narcissist?" Oshitari narrowed his eyes.

Atobe frowned. "You needed some healthy criticism."

Oshitari didn't seem so bothered after that.

"Then, Gakuto needs some lessons on not being so gullible." He said, not once looking up.

Gakuto raised an eyebrow. "Gullible? And I thought everyone was going to just forget about me!"

Shishido almost snorted. "Yeah right. Like we could forget all of your faults."

"Shishido-san…"

"It's not like you're any better!"

"At least I'm good enough so my doubles partner wouldn't ditch me in a game as stupid as this." Shishido put down the final insult, leaving Gakuto to look as insulted as ever.

Ootori positively beamed at his partner's comment, but then realized that it was an attempt to say something negative to someone else, so the beaming stopped.

Gakuto found out in that brief amount of time that Shishido had just insulted Oshitari, for he believed that Yuushi would NEVER ditch him and it was just a spur of the moment, and more importantly that he had also insulted Mukahi Gakuto himself, who had been the one who came up with this 'stupid game'.

All was silent again. Oshitari smiled behind his mask. He was really becoming much too like Fuji Syuusuke.

Hiyoshi mumbled 'Gekokujyou' again under his breath.

Atobe ordered Kabaji to do something, but no one cared what.

Jirou was still snoring.

Shishido was smirking, as if he had just won the lottery.

Gakuto pouted. "Change isn't good."

Looks like Shishido won that contest.

* * *

Author's Note: If you enjoyed it, or have some 'healthy criticism' for me, please drop in a review! Thanks! 


End file.
